1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headset, and more particularly to a headset for a wheeled vehicle, such as a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical headset is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,301 to Katayama, filed Jun. 30, 1978, in this patent, the upper bearing assembly is fixed in place by a compression nut.
Another type of headset is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,770 to Rader, III, filed Sep. 28, 1990, in this patent, the compression ring is directly engaged between the steerer tube and the upper bearing assembly, the upper bearing assembly which is generally made weak will be forced radially outward by the compression ring and suffers a large load when the bicycle bumps along rough road, such that the bearing assembly is apt to be broken.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional bicycle headsets.